Infidelity
by LovexMexDead
Summary: Mordred had a rough time in High School. But maybe a beautiful man with black hair and blue eyes will make it enjoyable? Modern AU. Warnings: Infidelity, M/M content but only when both are adults, age difference, anxiety stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Today was difficult. Mordred sighed as sat his bag down on his desk. The kids at his school were a bunch of little shits. He looked in to the mirror and winced at the bruise forming on his eye, which didn't really help the pain. The only bright part of his day was seeing the man again. His messy black hair and bright blue eyes enraptured Mordred in a way he had never experienced. He didn't even know the man's name yet he felt something. He didn't understand! Was it possible to fall in love with someone he had never even met?

He laid down on his bed and put the ice pack he had grabbed in the kitchen on his eye. He really hoped he could get the swelling down before Morgana came home. She had adopted him after his mother and her sister had died. Taking care of him had to be difficult, so he tried to keep her from finding out about the school bullies. Deciding not to ponder on that, his thoughts returned back to the man.

Mordred knew he was a nurse which meant he was both far too old and out of his league. Yet, he longed to talk to him. Be apart of his life. The only time the 17-almost 18- year old saw him was at the coffee shop, always with someone. A beautiful light brown woman with dark hair and dark eyes. A gorgeous man with blond and blue eyes. They were all happy, even when worn out and tired. Mordred wished to have some of that happiness. Alas, life seemed to have different plans for him.

A door open and Morgana's voice wafted up to his room. He quickly went to the mirror and looked at his eye, noticing the swelling had gone down some. He tried to cover it as much as he could with make up. Morgana would believe the "I'm just really clumsy, no really" story for long. Clambering down the stairs, he hoped that maybe she just wouldn't notice.

"What the hell happened to your eye?", of course nothing actually got passes Morgana.

"I accidentally ran into a locker. I know, I know. I'm clumsy. Quit looking at me like that...", he grumbled the last part. Her look turned disbelieving but she didn't comment further. For that he was grateful. Nothing good ever came from getting help.

"Some of my friends are coming over for dinner tonight. Including my idiot of a half-brother. You haven't seen him since you we're a small child, but I'm sure you'll remember him." He nodded and wondered just how many were coming. His face must have been weird because she told him to quit grimacing and that he would like them. Well, most of them. He resigned himself to a night of adults getting drunk and loud.

At a quarter to six, Mordred sat on the couch trying to not have an anxiety attack. Everything would go horribly. They would think him weird and think his silence as rude. How was he supposed to do this? He looked down an saw his fingers shaking. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. The doorbell rang, causing him to jump. He listened as Morgana opened the door and greeted the guests.

Voices traveled to the living room, getting louder the closer they got. When he saw the group of five, his eyes widened. It was the man and his two friends(there was also another man but Mordred was freakin out to much to really notice him)! They were here! Oh god, how could this be? His breathing quickened and he made some excuse about having to use the bathroom. He got out of the room as quick as he could, not wanting to see the looks he was sure he was getting. He closed the bathroom door and slumped against it. Trying to catch his breath, but to no avail, he went to the sink and splashed some water on his face. How could they be here? Oh shit, one of them was Arthur! He was related to one of them! Deciding that he didn't really want to go down that path, he tried to change his mind. What could he think about? Uhh, his favorite band was coming to town! And he was excited! Yes, most definitely excited. Say Anything had helped him through so much. He kept just running useless thoughts through his head until he calmed down enough to go outside. Splashing his face with water once more, he readied himself.

A couple minutes later, he went back out to the living room were everyone was seated and chatting amicably. The black haired man was sitting next to the blond. The dark skinned woman sat next to a tan man that Mordred was just not registering. They were all extremely attractive.

"Mordred, these are my friends Merlin, Gwen, and Lance.", Morgana pointed at them and lastly pointed at the blond," and this is my dear brother, Arthur. You've only met once and you were just a toddler, so I don't expect you to remember him." Mordred nodded and waved.

Merlin-Mordred felt exuberance at finally knowing his name-smiled kindly at him and asked for his age.

"Seventeen...", Mordred replied nervously.

"Remember how much fun we had when we were seventeen?", Arthur nudged Merlin and grinned suggestively at him. We're they together? Mordred felt a piece of his heart breaking, even though, deep down, he knew nothing would ever come of it. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Dinner's ready, if you guys wanna come eat!" The group made various noises of approval and followed his Aunt into the kitchen. This is going to be a very long dinner, of this he was sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hey! Here's the second chapter. Thanks for the follows and review! **

Everyone seemed to be enjoying the meal but Mordred was too riddled with nerves to enjoy a single taste. He sat at one end of the table with Morgana across from him, Merlin and Arthur on his left side, and Gwen and Lance on his other. The more he studied them, the more certain he was that each side was a couple. He didn't know if knowing Merlin was gay and not single better than him being straight. If Arthur and he ever broke up, Mordred could pretend he'd have a chance. It would be better not to delude himself though.

Very quickly, the group finished the chicken alfredo and Morgana went into the kitchen to finish what was left o the desert. The teenager began picking up the plates. Arthur jumped up and helped, even after Mordred said that it was fine and he would get it. When they both got into the kitchen Arthur began asking him questions, wanting to know about school and his life. Not being particularly fond of the subject, he gave quick short worded answers and scampered back into the dining room. The occupants in there gave him odd looks. He blushed and looked down at the table. Merlin excused himself and went into the kitchen

The kid fascinated Merlin for some reason. Was it because Merlin could see how depressed and alone he was? The bruise on his eye in no way could be an accident. Not that it took away from his stunning blue eyes. Merlin shook his head. He had a gorgeous boyfriend that wasn't illegal!

In the kitchen, Arthur and Morgana were conversing while she was putting ice cream on the chocolate melting cakes. Merlin's mouth watered at the sight.

"Hey, Merlin! I'd ask you to help, but you'd probably accidentally ruin them somehow..", Arthur joked. Merlin rolled his eyes and punched him in the arm.

He sat down on a stool watched them. His thoughts kept returning to Mordred. He had to figure out what was going on. H knew that if someone had been there for him throughout highschool, it wouldn't have been the complete hell that it was. Resolving to stop thinking about how attractive that kid was, talk to him, and pay more attention to his boyfriend, he gave Arthur a peck before picking up two bowls of chocolate and heading back out.

Mordred looked at the door Merlin disappeared through, his chest hurting. Every piece of hope that they weren't dating getting less and less. He only had one tiny bit of hope left. He wouldn't lose it until it was confirmed. Someone touched his hand and he looked to his right to see Gwen smiling brightly at him.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you! Morgana speaks so highly of you!" He smiled lightly and gave his thanks.

She pointed at the man next to her, "This is my fiancé, Lance. I'm sure you've already guessed Merlin and Arthur are together." That last bit of hope withered and died, leaving his chest room to fill with despair. Mordred was sure some deity up there got kicks out of making sure he was never happy. Not wanting to let anyone think something was wrong, he quickly shoved down his emotions and smiled enthusiastically at Gwen.

"They make a great couple, as do you two! How long have you all been together?" Gwen gave Lance a sappy smile and he gazed equally besotted at her. Mordred's stomach clenched in jealousy.

"Lance and I are highschool sweethearts!", of course they are, "We've been dating since our sophomore year and finally decided to take the next step three months ago! Arthur and Merlin met their first year in college. It was adorable actually. They didn't get along at all at first but eventually they realized how perfect they were for each other." She was smiling brightly and with a bit exasperation as she remembered their idiot ways.

Mordred smiled politely but his mind was moving at a hundred miles a minute. Merlin and Arthur had to have been dating for awhile, probably thinking about marriage.

"How old are Merlin and Arthur?"

"They are both 26", Lance answered.

The teenager arched an eyebrow in surprise. Apparently, Merlin had one of those youthful faces. As did he, considering everyone thought he was fifteen. He was almost an adult, goddamnit! The struggle is real.

Morgana, Merlin, and Arthur came out of the kitchen carrying desert. Mordred inhales deeply as the sweet scent of chocolate invaded his nose. It was his mother's recipe. Morgause was a chief, the best in the state of Ohio. Her death caused much weeping amongst her customers. The restaurant had ended up being sold, as Mordred nor Morgana could ever live up to Morgause's fame.

Once everyone had their bowl, the chocolate melting cake was devoured. No matter how little Mordred could normally stomach of food, he could never resist the cake. It was seriously the best fucking thing he had ever tasted. Morgana's might not be as wonderful as his mom's but it was good enough.

After desert, the adults broke out the wine and Mordred left to his room. He knew how crazy his aunt got when she had alcohol and there are just some things kids don't need to experience their guardians doing or saying. Besides, this way he could finally wallow in misery. And he had school tomorrow. Experiencing heartbreak and getting beat up close together were the reasons he got up in the morning. Well, that and his one friend, Cara. She was the only reason he didn't try to leave school. Someone needed to protect her. Having the bullying fall onto him instead was just a side effect. Still, he'd rather it happen to him than her. She was such an angel and was there all throughout his mother's death. He was so lucky to have her and couldn't imagine life without his beautiful partner in crime. And now he had actual information on Merlin! Tomorrow would be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I've been sick so this might not be super good. I should be able to get the next chapter out sometime next week? Hopefully. I'm in guard though and our marching band is going to DC to march in the 4th of July parade so I'm going to have a lot of practices for that along with normal practices...but fingers crossed for being able to get shit done.**

Getting up everyday was one of the hardest things Mordred had to do. All he wanted was to lay in bed and never leave. Maybe he could become a hermit. Never talking to people or having to deal with douchebags. Alas, the world would not allow that.

Having laid in bed for ten minutes, he finally threw off the blankets and headed towards the shower. This was the only good part of the morning. Surrounded by warmth. No one could bother him. It was his little haven. Too bad it had to be interrupted by school. He washed his hair and stood underneath the spray of water for a few minutes before slowly soaping himself, wanting this to last as long as possible without be late. He then washed off the soap and got out, proceeding to dry himself.

Food drifted to his nostrils as he headed down the stars. It smelled like pancakes and bacon! He rushed into the kitchen and grabbed a plate full of food then sat next to Morgana. He was running a little bit behind, so he didn't get to savor the food as he normally would. It was still delicious though. The pancakes were fluffy and the bacon crispy.

Once he was finished, he put his plate up, kissed Morgana goodbye on the cheek, grabbed his backpack, and headed out to his car. It was a blue '98 Toyota. The car used to be his mom's.

Mordred pulled into Cora's drive way two minutes later. This was one of those moments he was glad she lived so close.

When he was running late, he could still pick her up. She came running out and quickly hopped into the car.

"Ready for school?", she asked, her voice hoarse from sleep. Her brown hair was pulled up into a bun and her clothes were wrinkly as if she had slept in them.

"No, but you don't look like you are either. Did you just wake up?", he replied.

"Yeah, like five minutes before you pulled up. I keep telling myself I'm going to go to bed at ten but then it's three in the morning." Mordred backed out and started heading for school as she talked.

Soon, they pulled into the school parking lot and parked. Hopefully when they came back to leave he won't find a new dent on his car.

The first class of the day was Pre-Calc, something they both shared. They also shared AP English IV and AP Latin IV. The bell rang as soon as their feet hit the inside of the building and they got to the class with only seconds to spar. This was probably the worst class to have for the first of that day. Mordred was pretty good at math, just not when he was still half asleep. It also didn't help that Pre-Calc was horrendously difficult and made him want to poke his eyeballs out. The only reason he was just barely passing was because him and Cara split the problems and helped each other on hard questions with their basic understanding.

The class moved slowly, the teacher explaining how to do some problem while everyone was barely understanding. Eventually, he stopped and gave out homework. With ten minutes left of the class, the two friends got through two problems.

When the bell rang, they got up and left. Once in the hallway, they hugged before going separate ways. Cara had orchestra while Mordred had Financial Literacy. He walked quickly to class with his head down, trying not to draw attention to himself. The other students normally left him alone in the morning but every once and awhile one hopped up on too much caffeine decides it's a great time to mess with him. Luckily, today is not that day and he gets to his destination safely.

This is his least favorite class. Honestly, it's a blow off class. No one pays attention and the teacher doesn't try that hard to get it. Most of them are AP students that use this time to do last minute homework, himself included. He had to finish writing the rough draft of his essay for AP English IV. All he had left was the conclusion but those always were difficult to write. He was glad he had perfected bullshit writing sophomore year.

Once that class was over, he was on his way to AP Government. He's always loved history classes. Learning about how society has evolved is just so interesting. His favorite history class was AP Euro. European history was fascinating and the teacher was spectacular as well. Halfway there, a student bumped hard into him and muttered faggot. The few students around him that heard laughed. He felt his face heat up and walked quicker to class.

Once in there, he sat down in the back and pulled out his work. One day he will stand up for himself, but today is not that day. That day will most likely be the last day of school.

After that class came lunch, something he and Cara loved. Seniors got off-campus. They met at his car without too many injuries and insults. The majority of the population's favorite insults for the two were about Mordred's being gay and Cara's mother being a meth addict and going to jail.

The meal today would be Taco Bell. Extremely cheap and good. They grabbed a table and dug in.

"Everything good so far? Any incidents yet?", Cara asked. He shrugged.

"Just the usual name calling. No bruises. Maybe today will be a good day?", was his reply.

"Hopefully. Knock on wood. I don't want you to jinx it. You don't need to explain away another black eye." He nodded and did as she said. Morgana isn't going to keep believing his lies.

They finished and drove back to school, chatting about random things. Fortunately, Mordred didn't jinx anything and got out with only minor bruises from being slammed into lockers. Those he won't have to worry about hiding.

Getting out of the school parking lot is an event where someone has their life flashing before their eyes. No one hit his car and he was able to get out and be on his way home. As he was approaching his house, he saw a figure there. The closer he got, the more defined the person became and he realized it was Merlin. What was Merlin doing here? Surely he knew Morgana was at work? He parked in the driveway and got out, waving at him. Merlin bounded up to him, smiling widely.

"Hey, I was hoping we could talk?", Merlin squeezed his arm. Mordred nodded dumbly and went to unlock the house, Merlin following him. What did he want to talk about? Nerves filled his stomach and he began shaking a little. He closed the door once they were both inside and they sat at the island in the kitchen.

"That bruise you have around your eye, how did you get it? And no 'I walked into something' bullshit. The truth." Merlin looked his straight in the eyes.

Mordred gulped and replied, his voice shaking, "Just some dumb jocks at school. No big deal."

Merlin arched his brow and said disbelievingly, "No big deal? Then why does Morgana not know?"

"I just don't want to worry her. She already has enough to deal with, taking care of her depressed nephew who deals with anxiety." The teenager played with a string on his shirt.

"And seeing you covered in bruises doesn't? This is a big deal. You are getting beat up. Who's to say how much worse it will get? What if they break something?" Merlin's voice stayed calm, but Mordred could tell he was getting worked up. He sighed.

"She just thinks I'm clumsy. I'll deal with broken bones if it comes to that. I only have this year left. And then I can leave and never worry about this again." Merlin grabbed his hand.

"You need to tell Morgana. She's not dumb, she knows something is going on."

"What if she tries to get me to leave? I can't. I have someone who needs me. I can't leave her."

"We'll figure something out. Just talk to her, okay? She loves you." Merlin let go of his hand and grabbed a piece of paper in pen. He wrote something on it then handed it to Mordred.

"This is my number. Call or text me if you need anything or just want to talk. Also, tell me how everything goes with Morgana." Mordred blushed and nodded. He has Merlin's number now? Is this the real life? He can't believe it! This might not be the way he wanted it to happen, but this means Merlin wants to talk about him. And he likes him enough to be worried. Today is turning out to be wonderful.

"Walk me to the door?", Merlin asks, a little shy. Mordred nods, confused. Why would Merlin be nervous?

He followed Merlin to the door and they stood there for a second. Merlin had a look on his face as if he was deciding to say or do something. Making up his mind, he hugged Mordred tightly. Mordred tenses up but then slowly relaxed, wrapping his arms around Merlin. They stood there for a few seconds and Mordred inhaled. The older man smelled amazing. It was earthy and musky with something that had to just be Merlin. Mordred wished he could smell the scent forever. They let go and Merlin smiled softly at him before leaving. The door closed and Mordred leaned against it, filled with joy and grinning. Yes, today was definitely the best day of his life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I meant to get this out earlier but I've been sick. It's really short but some stuff is happening in it. I don't know when I'll be able to get the next one out. I have practices everyday this week and I'm leaving for DC on Monday. Anyways here's some Mordred and Morgana bonding time! **

It seemed as if the gods has deemed the day Merlin spoke to him as the only good day of the week. Three days later, he was in his bathroom cleaning off the blood running down his nose before Morgana got home. Thankfully, it wasn't broken but it still hurt like a bitch. Unfortunately, Mordred couldn't come up with an excuse for it. Merlin's advice kept popping into his head. Maybe it was time? There's no way Morgana would believe anything that came out of his mouth.

Once all the blood was gone, he went downstairs to get ice and sit in the kitchen. He sat there, trying to find a way to tell Morgana. He just kept drawing a blank. Maybe he could get her to guess. That way he wouldn't actually have to say anything.

The door opening brought him of out his thoughts. Morgana strided in but once she saw Mordred, faltered in her step. She took a deep breath and went to sit across from him at the island.

"Who is doing this to you?", she asked in a no nonsense voice. Mordred gulped, trying to form words. It was so much easier telling Merlin. Why is that?

"These...guys. At school.", he mumbled. She closed her eyes, struggling to calm herself.

"I'm getting you out of that school. I should have done this a long time ago and for that I am sorry."

He shook his head, "I can't leave. This is my last year and I have Cara. I have to protect her."

"Mordred, I adore Cara. But my main priority is you, understand? I already lost my sister, I don't want to lose you too."

"You won't! It's not that bad! It could be way worse!" She look at him in disbelief and anger.

"Your nose is black and blue and severely swollen. I promised your mother I would protect you. So far I have failed. I will not continue to do so. I can talk to Cara's parents and come up with a way to help her, but what happens will ultimately be their decision." Mordred clenched his jaw and nodded, knowing there was no way he could change her mind. He would just have to help Cara in any way he could now. He peered up to see Morgana looking at him softly.

"We won't just leave her to the wolves. Would like to help me with dinner tonight?" Mordred gave a tiny smile and nodded. He used to help his mother a lot as a child, but now he only does it as a way to relieve stress.

They gathered supplies and decided to have dessert for dinner. Apple pies always make bad days better. They stood at the counter, chatting while cutting up apples. It was moments like these that Mordred was glad he went to Morgana and not a different family member. She would never replace is mother but she was the closest anyone could get to achieving it. He felt himself relaxing as a calmness spread through him. He hoped this would never change.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: These past two weeks have been really fucking long . Practices for DC, going to DC and all that sightseeing, and also marching in the parade. On top of all that, my great grandpa died. I meant to get this out earlier but the funeral put a hault on that. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

Morgana stayed up all night trying to find a good school. Mordred stayed up all night staring at the ceiling. His mind racing, filled with excruciating scenarios. Cara being left at that school, getting beaten or possibly even killed play over and over in his head. All of the horrible things that could happen to her once he wasn't there to protect her.

That was the worst part. He told himself he would always protect her ever since he saw her getting picked on in elementary. How could he do that if he was elsewhere? How could he betray her like that? He'll just have to find a way to make things better.

After what seemed like days, the sun finally began to rise. It was the ass crack of dawn, but Mordred got up and went to take a shower. The good part about being up this early is that he doesn't have to rush. The bad part is he didn't get any sleep and he was beginning to feel it catch up to him. His eyes felt like each eyelash had little bricks on them. They kept fluttering and he tried his best to keep them open. He eventually got out after the third time of almost falling over. Morgana was hoping to get him into another school as soon as possible, that way he could be at his current school the least amount of time.

This school day felt entirely different from all the other days. It might be because he was not so inconspicuously hiding from Cara. He got away with it for the first few classes but at lunch she contented him, fuming.

"In all the years we have been friends, you have never once purposefully avoided me. What's going on? And it better be a damn good reason, Mordred." Her glare cut into his soul and if she actually had the power, he was sure he would be dead.

"Can we talk about this later? Not at school?" He pleaded softly. It would be better to not talk about this in public.

"Fine. Immediately after school. Now lets go eat and awkwardly pretend nothing is going on." He smiled softly at her and nodded. The rest of the day was spent like that, pretending nothing was wrong. As school got closer to letting out, the more paranoid Mordred got. What if she hated him? Cara was his best friend, he can't live without her.

After what seemed like five minutes, the bell that let school out rang. The duo got into Mordred's car and drove in silence. After a minute, Mordred turned on the radio which Cara immediately turned off. That did not bode well for the conversation.

They turned into his driveway and sat in silence before Mordred quietly got out the car, Cara following. Inside the house, they slipped off their shoes out of habit and went to the kitchen. Getting their usual snack, he tried to make small talk. She sharply replied for him to not say anything unless it was about what was going on. The food was stacked on a plate and he carried it to the table, then sat down. They looked at each other for a second, eating.

He cleared his throat, dropping his eyes to the table, and began, "My aunt knows about the bullying. She wants to send me to another school." He timidly looked back up at her and saw relief, happiness and fear swirling in her eyes.

"That's great. It's really about time. You need to get away from them before it gets worse and there's nothing we can do." Her voice was filled with love but he could tell she was trying to not break. "This is good news. Now I don't have to worry about you!"

"You're not mad? Or feel betrayed? I'm supposed to protect you!" He replied vehemently. Her expression softened.

"You have, but you also have to take care of yourself. You took the beatings instead of me for years. I shouldn't have allowed that. I'm sorry. But you can get away, and there's no way in hell I will allow you to not take it."

"Morgana said she would talk to your parents."

She rolled her eyes, "I wish her luck but you know how much my parents don't care."

"All we have is this year and then we can get out."

"What about Merlin?" She wiggled her eyebrows. He gave her a pointed look.

"He's dating someone, remember? Besides, why would he want a hormonal teen with baggage?"

"Instead he's dating a grown ass man with baggage. You have more stamina! You can just keep on going!"

"Yes, I bet that's the deal breaker. Which one has more stamina? Not, who is the one I love? The one more compatible to me? Who do I have more chemistry with?"

"See, this is why you fall for older men. You are unable to do the quick, just for sex or just to have fun, dating. If you ever had a one night stand, I think you might cry."

"I would not!" She laughed in response.

"Yeah, okay. You're forgetting you has known you since Pre-K." On her last word, the door open and Morgana called out. He responded and she came into the kitchen, a grin so huge it looked to expand off her cheeks. Catching sight of Cara, she faltered but kept walking and went to sit at the table.

"I'm assuming Mordred's told you everything?", She asked Cara and got a nod in confirmation,"Good. A school got back to me and said you were more than welcome there. Apparently they like to find kids that are being abused and/or bullied and give them a safe school where they don't have to be scared anymore! The bad news is, it's over by Merlin and Arthur's apartment. That's 45 minutes away. I'm assuming you don't want to wake up extremely early in the morning so I talked to them. And if you're okay with it, we were thinking you could stay with them during the school week!" His eyes widened and all the ways this could go wrong flashed through his head. All the arguments that he came up with sounded too inadequate and he eventually consented.

"Great! You're senior year is going to be amazing from now on. I just know. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a dinner with Miss Cara's parents to go too. You two just stay here and do whatever it is you two do." She threw a twenty dollar bill on the table, "Try to at least eat one healthy thing." They nodded and she gave them both a hug and Mordred a kiss on the forehead. Moments later the sound of an engine roaring sounded in the distance. The silence that followed was filled with disbelief. Soon, it consumed them and it wasn't until a ringing that they were jolted out of it. The teenager traced the sound to his phone and fumbled with it before pressing call.

"Hello?", his voice was quiet, as if he were in a dreamland.

"This is Merlin! Morgana just contacted me, saying she talked to you!", an exuberant voice crackled through the phone and Mordred felt himself relax.

"Uh, yeah, she did." Merlin always made him feel nervous. Damn these butterflies. Not helping!

"Wonderful! Arthur and I are super excited! He's always wanted to connect with family outside Uther. And this way you can get away from that foul school! Anyways, I was hoping you could come over tomorrow and get a view of your room. Then we can go pick out paint, bedsheets, decorations, anything you might want! We want you to feel as comfortable here as you do with Morgana." Merlin's voice covered Mordred, smoothing away all his fears and doubts. How bad could this be? It could be a dream come true!

Reality soon slapped him in the face. He will be sleeping mere feet away from the man he has wet dreams about. What if Merlin hears him moaning the adult's name? Or Arthur? Dear god, not Arthur. Mordred would surely not last the night.

"Mordred, are you alright?", a concerned voice reached his ears and he snapped out of if.

"Yes! Sorry, I got distracted. That would be great! What time?"

"I was thinking once you get off from school? I can get out of work early, that way we have more time! I want to try to have the entire room ready for you to move in. It'll be a time crunch but I'm sure we can do it!" Mordred laughed and agreed. He was sure Merlin could make anything possible. "Well, I have to go cook dinner. I'll talk to you tomorrow!"

"Alright, bye!", his nerves were frayed but most of him was excited(excluding his cock, he was trying to ignore that part of his body). Even if it ends bad, he'll have had time with Merlin.

As if sensing that Mordred wanted to be left in his thoughts, Cara went to the living room and put on a random movie. They both sat down on the couch and cuddled, praying that everything would work out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: I know this has nothing to do with this fandom but a great actor has died. Glee is the first fandom I actively got into and his death was a hit. I still can't really believe Cory Monteith is dead. I don't know if anyone of you are mourning him but I kind of wrote if you needed something to get your mind off of things. Also, my tumblr is bradleys mighty fine arse dot tumblr .com(no spaces) if you want to talk. About anything. Seriously. Whether it be the story, random shit, or if you just need someone to talk to. I would really appreciate it! Feedback is awesome!**

Once school ended and Cara was back in her house, Mordred slightly-only slightly, he swears-speed to his soon-to-be new home. Which just happened to be where Merlin lived. And Arthur, but Mordred was ignoring that for the time being. He was practically vibrating in his seat. All afternoon to spend with Merlin? He didn't even care he was going shopping, and he hates shopping. It'll be with Merlin, though, so he will enjoy it. He hopes. If not, Merlin's good looks will distract him.

In no time at all, he pulled into the driveway. The house was two stories and nice looking. It was almost rich looking, but not quite there. Mordred had a feeling that was because of Merlin. He bounded up the stairs and hesitated. He didn't want to seem to eager when Merlin opened the door. With a deep breath, he knocked. A few seconds later Merlin opened the door with a gigantic grin.

"Mordred! So glad you're here! Come in, come in. Ready to see your room? It's great, I promise. There's a lot of space. Much more than you room now." He spoke quickly, words seeming to spew out of his mouth. Mordred chuckled and followed the exuberant man up the stairs. "I'll give you a view of the rest of the house later tonight. Would you like to have dinner with us? Arthur's picking up dinner on his way home from work. Sorry he couldn't be here, but he has long office hours." The teen nodded. The thought of Arthur filled him with dread, jealousy, and guilt. With luck, he won't see him much because of the long hours.

They walked down a hallway and stopped two doors down on the left. The entered the room and he gasped. The room was huge with a window alcove that he could just imagine himself sitting in, studying and reading. There were two doors on the right, the first one leading to a bathroom. He walked in there and felt as if he were in heaven. His old bathroom was not bad by any means but this one had a fucking jacuzzi bath. A jacuzzi bath. It's like a dream come true. Fuck Arthur and Merlin, the place was worth any drama and angst.

"Do you like it?" Merlin sidled up next to him.

"Hell yes.", was the wide eyed reply. Merlin chuckled.

"Do you have an idea of what you want to do with your room?"

"Can I have purple walls?"

"You can have purple anything. It's your room! Do whatever you want with it. Arthur nor I care." The younger man grinned. He would never admit it out loud but he loved decorating things. "You ready to go?"

With a nod, the two set out to the store. The ride was filled with singing and dancing along to bass heavy songs. Mordred had never had this much fun with anyone. Before long, they were at the store and climbing out of the car. They chatted amicably while on their way inside. A burst of cool air hit them and they entered. Merlin clapped once and smiled, bouncing on his heels.

"Paint! I love looking at paint! Well, I mostly enjoy getting to do the actual painting part of it, but the color is everything!", he exclaimed while they walked to the paint section. "So you want a purple? Do you know what kind?"

Mordred visioned his room and contemplated which shade would look best. He looked at each one, imagining them all on his walls. He reached amethyst and felt the color resonate through his being. This was it. This was perfect. Merlin picked up the clip of it and clapped Mordred on the back.

"This is a beautiful color! You have great taste. Far better than Arthur. He doesn't have a creative bone in his body! Don't tell him I told you though." He gave a teasing wink, and Mordred flushed slightly. Grabbing a few pints of paint, they went to look at bedsheets.

The two men spent close to thirty minutes trying to find sheets that would accentuate the walls. Eventually they got tired of arguing over extravagant colors and choice black. Not the most dazzling of colors but it wouldn't be easy to get dirty, jizz aside.

Next, the went to look at paintings they could decorate with. Mordred found these three beautiful paintings of flowers in black and white. Each was different but all three complimented each other. Merlin wanted to look at lamps but Mordred argued, wanting the lamp his grandmother gave him. The older man relented, not wanting to take away a family heirloom.

Their stomachs growled and they decided it was time to head home and start dinner. Standing in the check out line, it hit Mordred how domestic this all was. He grinned happily.

The ride home was just as fun as the ride to the store. The men walked in the door laughing, falling short when they noticed Arthur. Merlin quickly walked up to him and gave him a peck.

"When did you get home?" His smile was still there, but not as bright and Mordred felt something like victory tingle throughout his body.

"Just a few minutes ago. I got Thai for dinner. I hope that's okay." The dark haired men nodded enthusiastically, feeling famished. They all sat down for dinner. Conversation flowed between the lovers, but was awkward and stilted when directed at the teen. It was so easy talking to Merlin, but when Arthur was there his mind went black and his tongue heavy. If this didn't end, it would make for a not so pleasant living experience with his uncle.

Dinner ended quickly for Mordred, and he made an excuse about needing to be home. The older pair gave him hugs and wishes of safe travel. He drove home contented, overall excited to be moving with them. He would miss Morgana, though he would stay with her on the weekends and no doubt see her during week nights. Still, it wouldn't be the same. At home, they made plans to spend time together the next night. When Mordred went to bed, it was with bittersweet feelings.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Sorry this troop a bit to get out. I've been really busy and will be more so now that camp has started. Fun! Anyways thanks to the people who have followed. I really appreciate it. I would also appreciate reviews or messages or really just anything. :D **

"Did you have a good time with Merlin?" Mordred jumped at Morgana's voice. He was sitting his desk thinking about how he cant believe it's Friday already and hadn't heard her come in.

"Yeah! It was great! I can't wait to go live there!" She smiled at his words, albeit watery. "I'm going to miss you, though."

"I know. Me, too. But we'll see each other weekends!" She tried to pep him up but mostly she said it for her benefit. Mordred had become a son to her. If it weren't for the fact that this was the best situation for him, she would keep him here. "I have bad news."

He grew concerned. Did Merlin change his mind? Has something happened with Cara?

He hated bad news. Not that anyone liked it, but it could at least come with good news.

"Cara's parents thought the issue wasn't a huge concern and decided to keep her at the school." He fumed. How dare they? Do they really care so little for their daughter? "I'm just as angry as you are, but unfortunately there nothing we can do aside of being there for her."

"I'm going to call her. Could she spend the night?"

"As long as you get your bag packed. You're supposed to be at Merlin and Arthur's by one so you can go shopping." He grimaced and dialed Cara's number as Morgana left.

They laid on the bed, cuddling. Both were afraid of what the future would hold. Something terrifying had gripped their stomach and would not let go. This would not end well. That they knew.

"You'll still see me, of course?" Cara asked, her voice trembling with nerves and unvoiced fears. Mordred nodded and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be able to see you on weeknights and I'm staying with Morgana on the weekend." He tried to stay calm but it was becoming more and more difficult. They had gone to the same school for as long as he could remember. And now they were being separated. "No matter what we will always be best friends and I'll have your back. Going to die old together surrounded by dogs and cats!"

She let out a wet laugh. "Of course! Best friends for life!" They went for an awkward high five. "Tomorrow you go to live with two gorgeous men. I do not envy you!"

"Oh hush. Once we're out of this godforsaken town, you will be surrounded by men sculpted from the gods."

"I better...", she muttered. Silence overtook them and they eventually drifted off to sleep. Nightmares seized them both and what started at peaceful dreaming became chaotic.

Each on their own separate horror, neither knew they shared the same dream. As one, they ran down a dimly lit hallway, shadows casting over them and mocking. Tears raced down cheeks as sobs fought their way out of chests. A foot caught something and there was a tumblr down stairs. Pain. Gently try to get up, white heat through the left arm and right left. Foot steps pounded in swollen ears and determination outward pain. On their feet, flying-mostly hobbling- towards the light. Salvation. Just a few more steps and safety. No more demons. No more monsters. A hand grabs hold of an arm. A shriek. Pain.

A gasp, and the teenagers bolted up on bed. They shook, holding on to each other. They never let go for the entire night, nor did sleep find them.

In the early hours of the morning, Morgana found two sleep deprived children sitting at her table, drinking coffee and occasionally nibbling on an energy bar.

"Did you two stay up all night?", she asked, incredulous. Four alarmed eyes jumped to hers.

"Yeah," Mordred's voice came out high pitched and he cleared it, "you know how it is. Being a teenager and all." He tried to keep the shaking from his voice but little to no sleep made his nerves more shot than they were. Morgana glanced at him worryingly.

"Are you sure you'll be up to moving in and shopping?" Mordred nodded and made another cup of coffee.

After a short and quiet meal, Cara was dropped off on the way to his new home. Morgana knocked on the door and rolled her eyes as her disheveled brother answered.

"Why are you here so early?" He grumbled, glaring at her.

"We couldn't bare to stay away from you a moment longer!", Morgana cried dramatically. Arthur grunted and sharpened his glare. His gaze softened when they landed on Mordred.

"Come in, I guess. Merlin is still asleep, as should you two be." Mordred walked into the foyer, sheepishly staring at the ground. "You look as if you're about fall on your face. Head up to your room and try out that bed for a few hours." The exhausted teen trudged up the stairs, finding his room and collapsing on the bed. His last thought before darkness consumed him was that he please just dream about kittens.


	8. Chapter 8

Bacon drifted through his nostrils as he came back into existence. He stretched, feeling groggy. He slide and wiggled around the bed until he fell with a thump. A groan escaped his lips and the young boy slowly got up. After relieving himself and refreshening up a bit, he followed the smell into the kitchen. Merlin gave him a soft smile before turning back to the stove while Arthur and Morgana grunted at him from the table filled with food.

"Are you trying to feed an army?" He grumbled. Merlin let a tinkling laugh that spread warmth throughout Mordred.

"You're a growing boy! You need your food!", Merlin replied with a twinkle in his eye. The teenager mumbled about there being no boy on earth who could eat that much and sat down. But since he was still a growing boy, he would try to consume as much of it as he could. The siblings across from him ate a decent amount with manners that were most likely engrave in them since a young age.

With food stacked onto his plate, he devoured it. Arthur looked slightly disgusted. Mordred flushed and continued eating at a slightly slower pace.

Merlin soon joined them and they all ate in a comfortable silence. Merlin glanced at him.

"Are you excited to start moving in? And starting a new school Monday!" Merlin said around a mouthful. Arthur nudged him and muttered about swallowing. Merlin did as he said and turned expectantly towards Mordred.

"Yeah, of course." He mumbled. That was a lie. He was nervous and not excited much. Even if it was supposed to be better, it was still school and he would know no one. At least the educational system wouldn't be as flawed as a public school. And there was a no tolerance for bullying policy. For that he was grateful.

They finished eating brunch and then began a long day of moving. Mordred was just glad he wasn't completely moving out of his room from Morgana's. Arthur and Merlin had spent the day before painting so now all they had to do was move the furniture in and then all of Mordred's items. They were hoping to get most of it knocked out today and have very little to do tomorrow.

Merlin and Arthur were getting the bed set up while Morgana and Mordred moved on the dresser. Even though it was empty, it was still fairly heavy and Mordred found himself a bit winded. Dear God, he needed to work out. He brought in the night stand while Morgana started to bring in the shelves of his bookstand. They were two small white pieces with four cubbies in each.

As the two men argued over who had messed up while assembling the bed, Morgana picked up the directions and began reading out loud. She paused a moment and glared at them, waiting for them to start working. They scrambled before picking up the correct pieces and putting them in the correct places. This continued until the bed was finally put together. Mordred looked at the time and noticed five hours had passed. Maybe they shouldn't let Arthur and Merlin do all the hard work. He had a feeling him and Morgana would have gotten it done far quicker. His stomach growled and he blushed as everyone turned to look at him. Merlin winked and his face darkened.

"How about you guys finish getting things set up while I take Mordred to get some food?" Merlin said. Everyone agreed and the two were on their way.

Both were eager for food and they agreed on burgers, thinking it easiest. Mordred didn't know why he kept having alone time with Merlin and he didn't know whether he wanted to thank or curse the gods. He loved spending time with the man but his attraction rose tenfold.

"You're so deep in thought. What are you thinking about?", Merlin inquired. Mordred blushed, trying to think of something other than, "You."

"School... What if I don't meet anyone? What if everyone hates me and I get bullied again?" Mordred's bottom lip quivered. Damnit, he was getting emotional.

Merlin laid a hand on the teenagers bouncing knee. Sometimes he forgot how young Mordred was. He was mature for his age. Not to mention how gorgeous-no, don't think about that. "You're amazing. There is no way someone won't want to be your friend. And you don't have to worry about being bullied, that's the entire reason of this transfer. Try not to worry about it too much. Once you get there, you'll find a group or person and realize how safe you are."

Mordred tried to concentrate on what Merlin was saying but his mind seemed to zero in on his hand. He hadn't moved it yet. Was he stroking his leg on purpose? Mordred shivered, feeling hot. He gulped, trying to come up with a reply that would sound like he knew what was going on. "Uh, yeah. Mhm." There. That was good. Mordred gave himself a mental pat on the back.

Merlin removed his hand to turn into the drive through and Mordred let out a breath. They ordered four burgers and drinks before leaving.

"Anyways, all the girls will be jumping on you once they see how adorable you are." Merlin thought. Or he didn't, considering Mordred looked a bit like a fish at the moment. He really needed to get himself in check. He was losing his cool over a teenager! And there Arthur. Oh sweet, sometimes an enormous clot pole, Arthur. Whom he loved. Very much. "Let's listen to music!" They could both just forget about what had slipped through his lips, he thought as he turned on some bass thumping song with some talking. He would never understand this generations music.

Mordred was estastic. He would never forget this moment. It was going in the "moments to be cherished for forever and ever" pile. At the very, very top.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: Here's the new chapter! Sorry for the wait. There is some sexual content in this one. It's at the end so ignore it if you like. And onto the story.

Fingers shook as Mordred fixed the straps on his bag. He took a deep breath and started walking towards the school. Today everything changed and he didn't know if it would be for better or worse.

He climbed the stairs and on the last one tripped. He face flamed as he heard giggles in every direction. He stood up and brushed off his clothes. He then continued to the front office. After spending he few minutes trying to find it, he pushed the door open and caught the attention of one of the office ladies.

"Hello, dear! How can I help you?" An old lady said cheerily.

Mordred took a breath and murmured, "I'm new here?"

"Sorry, dear? I didn't quite catch that?"

"I'm new here," he said in a slightly louder voice.

"Oh! Are you Mordred Pendragon?" He nodded, "Well, just hang on a second and we'll have your schedule and a map! Would you like someone to show you around?"

"No, thank you." She tutted and went out of the room. A few seconds later she came back with a couple of papers.

"Here you go! Have a great first day of school, we are happy to have you! If you have any questions, the counselor's office is always open." He nodded and walked out.

Looking down, he saw his first period was AP English IV, room 113. He looked up at the room closest to him and saw the numbers 103. He continued walking down the hallway until he found 113 and walked inside. He sat in the back row in the middle and waited. In minutes, the class was halfway full and a middle aged, bald man began class.

"Class, today we have a new student! His name is Mordred Pendragon. Raise your hand, Mordred!" The teacher looked around until a hand went up in the air, "Wonderful! I hope you enjoy it here. In this class we are reading Beowulf. Take a book home with you and catch up." Mordred nodded.

The front row passed back books and the class opened them. The teacher began reading while Mordred started reading from the beginning. At first he was confused because the front page was in a language he had never read or even heard of before he noticed the English translation on the right side.

The words began to blend together and before he knew it, class was over. He picked up his schedule and saw he had AP Anatomy next. With only seconds to spare, he found the class and quickly sat down.

"Mordred?", the young teacher at front asked.

"Yes?" He inquired.

"Please, come to the front and introduce yourself once class starts", she replied.

This was going to be the worst part about today.

After his fourth period, Mordred thankfully had lunch. His stomach grumbled and he followed the crowd hoping they would lead him to the cafeteria. Once there he got in line for pizza. He was standing there quietly when someone knocked into him.

"Oh, shit!" A young man with long brown hair and the beginnings of a beard yelled. A muscled, blond haired man behind him nodded at him in apology. Mordred nodded back. "Really sorry, mate!"

"It's fine", he stuttered out.

"Oh! You're that new kid from Pre-Calc! I'm Gwaine a Fingers shook as Mordred fixed the straps on his bag. He took a deep breath and started walking towards the school. Today everything changed and he didn't know if it would be for better or worse.

He climbed the stairs and on the last one tripped. He face flamed as he heard giggles in every direction. He stood up and brushed off his clothes. He then continued to the front office. After spending he few minutes trying to find it, he pushed the door open and caught the attention of one of the office ladies.

"Hello, dear! How can I help you?" An old lady said cheerily.

Mordred took a breath and murmured, "I'm new here?"

"Sorry, dear? I didn't quite catch that?"

"I'm new here," he said in a slightly louder voice.

"Oh! Are you Mordred Pendragon?" He nodded, "Well, just hang on a second and we'll have your schedule and a map! Would you like someone to show you around?"

"No, thank you." She tutted and went out of the room. A few seconds later she came back with a couple of papers.

"Here you go! Have a great first day of school, we are happy to have you! If you have any questions, the counselor's office is always open." He nodded and walked out.

Looking down, he saw his first period was AP English IV, room 113. He looked up at the room closest to him and saw the numbers 103. He continued walking down the hallway until he found 113 and walked inside. He sat in the back row in the middle and waited. In minutes, the class was halfway full and a middle aged, bald man began class.

"Class, today we have a new student! His name is Mordred Pendragon. Raise your hand, Mordred!" The teacher looked around until a hand went up in the air, "Wonderful! I hope you enjoy it here. In this class we are reading Beowulf. Take a book home with you and catch up." Mordred nodded.

The front row passed back books and the class opened them. The teacher began reading while Mordred started reading from the beginning. At first he was confused because the front page was in a language he had never read or even heard of before he noticed the English translation on the right side. The words blurred together and before he knew it class had ended.

Four introductions later and it finally time for lunch. The senior followed the crowd, hoping they would lead him to the cafeteria. Once there, he got on line for pizza. His stomach gave out a loud grumble and his face heated up as students turned to stare. A loud laugh boomed behind him and he jumped.

"Sorry, mate, didn't mean to scare you," a guy with long brown locks and the beginnings of a beard said, "You're pretty hungry, eh?"

Mordred nodded.

"Oh! Aren't you that new guy? We have Pre-Calc together! Mordred, right?"

"Yes." He replied quietly.

"Well, I'm Gwaine, and this guy here"-he pointed at a huge and muscled guy next to him-"is Percival. Why don't you sit with is at lunch?" Mordred agreed and after they all got their food, they say at a table.

"So, where are you from?" Gwaine asked.

"Here."

"Oh, why did you move here?"

"I wanted to get a better education." Mordred lied.

"Oh, cool! Do you watch any sports?" That lead to a long conversation about soccer that Percival and Mordred occasionally participated in but was mostly Gwaine.

Thirty minutes passed and it was time to finish his first day of school.

Mordred opened the front door and walked to his room, dropping his bag on the floor and then face planting onto his bed. School was far too exhausting. Maybe he could take a short nap before Merlin or Arthur get home. He snuggled into the sheets and quickly fell asleep.

In his dream, lips softly pressed against Mordred's and hand started pulling up his shirt. The mouth left his and Mordred got a view of Merlin. He raised his arms and the older man tugged his shirt off and returning to his mouth. Mordred sighed, enjoying the feel of Merlin's body against his. Merlin's mouth moved to the teenager's throught, nipping and biting. Mordred let out a sigh and his breathing quickened. A group ripped out from his mouth when a hand gently massaged him through his pants. The young man grasped at the back of Merlin's shirt and ground his hips against the hand. Merlin chuckled and ran his other hand down Mordred's stomach until it rested at his zipper.

"Are you sure?", Merlin asked, gazing deeply into Mordred's eyes. Mordred quickly nodded and his pants and underwear were soon pushed down. A warm and calloused hand grasped at his hard cock and Mordred arched, keening loudly. Merlin went deliciously slow for a long time until Mordred was begging. The hand speed up and kept going faster until-

Mordred jerked awake, cock hard and a wet spot forming on his jeans. He groaned and pulled his thick dick out. He imagined it was Merlin's hand and was soon cuming, muffling any noises with the back of his hand. Once he had come down, he slumped against the bed and took deep breaths.

"Mordred? Dinner's ready!" He heard Arthur's voice holler.

Great. This would be a wonderful dinner.


End file.
